


First Time

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Set after the last update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Decided to write something spicy for my girl Ramona.





	First Time

They arrived back at Mazelinka's late into the night, soaking wet and shivering. Even huddling beneath Julian's gigantic overcoat didn't keep them very dry. Mazelinka sent them to change in the little bedroom while she made them something warm to eat. Mazelinka had kept a trunk full of Julian's extra clothing in the bedroom, which they rifled through. Their soaked clothing was stripped away and replaced with Julian's. 

Julian flushed as he saw Ramona sitting on the bed, wearing his shirt. It was so big, it was like a short dress on her, the wide collar exposing a freckled shoulder. He sat down beside her and took a soft hand in his. He kissed her hand and moved up to her exposed shoulder. The roguish sparkle in his eye made Ramona's heart flutter.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, one filled with love and happiness. Oh, how they both wished they could celebrate the good news, to spend the night together as one. Unfortunately for them, whenever they had a romantic moment, someone interrupted them. In fact... Ramona pulled back and addressed Julian's confused look by pointing at the curtain separating the bedroom from the kitchen. Two seconds later, Mazelinka came in with two bowls of hot soup. 

"Here you two are. I'll put your wet clothes by the fire." Ramona and Julian each took a bowl and thanked Mazelinka for everything. When she left them alone, Julian set aside his bowl and began nipping and kissing at Ramona's shoulders and neck. She scrunched her nose at him and playfully swatted him away. 

Ramona snuggled up close to him and offered a spoonful of her soup. He did that thing with his eyebrows and gave her his ridiculously adorable grin before accepting the bite. The soup was delicious and warmed him right up with that single bite. They fed each other until the soup was gone from both bowls. 

Julian wrapped an arm around Ramona's shoulders, while Ramona laid her head on his chest. She enjoyed his scent, his warmth. She snuggled up closer to him, bringing an arm over his waist. 

"So..." Ramona started, "What a day." Julian grinned - a genuinely happy smile. 

"I know. I'm innocent!" He looked over at her, his face partially covered by his hair. An idea struck Ramona and she shifted so she could throw a leg over his hips, straddling him. His eye widened in shock and a blush formed across his face before his cheeky smile returned to his face.

"Oh, so we're doing this, huh?" He grinned, but Ramona didn't move. She just looked into his face with a soft expression. She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair, smoothing it away from his face. She then pulled at the tie of his eye patch, once again revealing the crimson eye. The love and acceptance in her gaze made Julian feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"You're so beautiful." Ramona whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "It's a shame you go around with half your face covered." She gently kissed his forehead, both eyelids, his nose. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, slowly burning into something more passionate. His hands found her waist, gripping the fabric of his shirt that looked so good on her. 

"Ramona, my love..." Julian moaned and buried his face into her neck. Just when Ramona was getting worked up, a clang from the kitchen had them jumping apart. Nervous laughter bubbled up from their chests.

"Let me put these bowls away before Mazelinka decides to do it herself. Then we can sleep." At the word "sleep" he winked at her. He disappeared through the curtains with the empty bowls. Ramona could hear Julian compliment Mazelinka on the soup. There was a crack and Julian yelped. 

"I may be old, but don't think I can't hear what you two are doing in there." Ramona's cheeks turned pink. Granted, Mazelinka's wasn't the greatest place for anything romantic, but it was either here or have Asra glaring at them over their shoulders at the shop. 

Julian re-entered the bedroom with a cheeky smile. Ramona couldn't help but smile back. He climbed into bed, settling beside her. 

"I still can't believe the things you did back at that bar." Ramona commented. Julian grinned. "Getting in a fight I kind of expected, but that thing you did with your drink?" Ramona gave an exaggerated shutter that made Julian laugh.

"And your determination to get rowdy was positively the cutest thing I've ever seen." 

"I can get rowdy." Ramona said. 

"I'm sure you can, though you lasted only three seconds before you tripped on a mace." Julian reminded her.

"Who brings a mace into a bar?" Ramona questioned, scrunching her nose and frowning.

"Someone used to getting rowdy." Julian answered. 

"Oh, yeah? Well then, where's your mace?" Ramona asked, folding her arms. Julian sighed dramatically. 

"Alas, I left it in my other pants." Ramona giggled. She loved his theatrics. 

"Hmm. What a shame." Ramona went along with it. "I'm sure your noodle arms definitely could have lifted a mace."

"I do not have noodle arms!" Julian exclaimed. 

"Yes, you do!" Mazelinka answered from the kitchen. Ramona giggled. 

"If I recall, these noodle arms have carried you on more than one occasion." Julian reminded.

"Yes, I suppose they have." Ramona agreed. "But I'm sure I'm not as heavy as a mace." She ran a hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her hand. The playful aura in the room melted into one more heated. Julian's eyes roamed over every inch of exposed skin. 

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?" Julian asked. 

"Not directly, though it has been implied once or twice." Ramona answered with a coy smile. 

"Well then, I'll tell you now. You are beautiful, Ramona. The most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are so kind and loving, I almost can't believe you would ever be on my side. But I'm trying... for you. I'd do anything for you." Julian ran a hand over her cheek. His eyes roamed her skin once more while a finger began connecting lines between her freckles, creating constellations on her skin. 

"Your freckles are cute, too." Julian added.

"You know..." Ramona whispered, dipping her head closer to his ear. "I have a freckle shaped like a heart. I'll give you a kiss if you can find it." Julian smirked and examined her face.

"It's not on your face because I definitely would have noticed... It's not this one..." Julian said before kissing a freckle on her neck. "Or this one..." He kissed each freckle he found until every freckle that was out in the open was shown his love, but the heart-shaped freckle had not been found... yet. 

"You missed a few." Ramona said, pulling down the collar of her borrowed shirt just an inch; just enough to tempt Julian to continue his search. Julian surged up and over Ramona, laying her down so she was comfy against the pillows. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt to expose more tanned, freckled skin. Ramona reached up and tugged his own shirt off his shoulders. 

"Someone's eager." Julian commented, but shucked off the shirt for her. Ramona held Julian close as he kissed his way down her chest. She bit her lip when Julian nipped at her breast. They needed to be quiet, but Julian was making it difficult. Extremely difficult. 

Ramona's fingers found themselves in his hair, pulling lightly. He groaned into her skin, eyes rolling back before continuing his search. 

"Is there even-" *kiss* "a hidden heart" *kiss* "Or did you" *kiss* "tempt me with lies?" A glance up and a coy smirk showed that he was teasing her.

"It's real. You're just... not low enough." Ramona whispered. Julian did that thing with his eyebrows again and wiggled lower, kissing down her stomach. 

Julian had to admit, he was curious about this heart-shaped freckle. Where could it possibly be? She had quite a lot of freckles sprinkled across her body, so he took the time to admire each one. Before long, he got down to the waistband of her underwear. He glanced up in permission before pulling them down her legs. Ah! There it is!

There, where her hip met her thigh, was a cute little freckle resembling a heart. 

"Found it!" Julian proclaimed before sucking the skin between his lips. Ramona writhed beneath him, becoming more impatient for his lips to be elsewhere. He released her skin with a pop and crawled back up her body.

"I do believe I am owed a kiss." He said.

"I do believe you are right." They kissed, though both of them kept grinning. Ramona wrapped her legs around Julian's hips and pulled him flat against her. He supported his upper body so he didn't completely crush her, but otherwise enjoyed the feel of her bare skin against his. There was just one barrier keeping them apart. 

"Do you want this, my love?" Julian whispered against her lips. "We can stop now and just sleep if you want?"

"You better not stop now." Ramona whispered her answer. Julian got up and untied the tasseled belt from his waist. He pulled off his pants and returned to Ramona on the bed.

Seeing him so... vulnerable... it was breathtaking. Glancing down, she was reminded of something Julian said down in the Red Market, about a loincloth barely concealing his modesty... He wasn't lying. Ramona didn't have any other lovers to compare him to, but he seemed perfect. His arousal made her heart beat faster. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Gods, she positively ached for him. 

"I want you, Julian. I want you so bad." Ramona whispered. 

"As I want you, my dear, but if we do this, I want you to call me Ilya." He replied. 

"Ilya." His name dropping from her lips filled him with so many emotions, the only way he could express them was by capturing her lips with his. Ramona's legs wrapped around his hips once more. He groaned upon feeling her arousal smearing against his lower stomach. He reached a hand down and ran a finger through her slit before focusing on her clit. 

Ramona gasped at the coolness of his fingers, but they quickly warmed up. She held him close, one hand gripping his hair, the other scratching red lines across his back as she panted in his ear. Her hips twitched forward, her back arched as Ilya worked her up. His hand, his mouth... They were driving Ramona crazy. 

Ramona was brought to the edge, then came with a gasp. She bit into his shoulder to prevent herself from giving them away, though Ilya's reaction to her bite just might do it anyway. His face was flushed and he looked ready to burst. 

"Ilya... please." Ramona begged. Ilya slipped a finger inside her, then two, getting her used to the feeling of being filled. When he could fit in three, he removed his hand and lined himself up with her core. He eased himself inside.

"Ilya!" Ramona squeaked. Julian stayed still, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him. Meanwhile, he watched her face for any sign of distress. Her blush had spread down to her chest and her beautiful brown eyes looked nearly black. She looked down where they were joined and bit her lip. 

Ramona, finally used to Ilya filling her, impatiently thrust her hips. Julian wasted no time thrusting his hips, stimulating the both of them. It really didn't take long before the both of them came, gripping and scratching and kissing. 

"Ohh... Ilya..." Ramona moaned, still careful to stay quiet. Their eyes met, so many emotions running through them. Julian pulled out of her and plopped down beside her. Ramona turned so they were facing each other. There was a vulnerability in his gaze, almost as if he was afraid she might disappear. She tangled their legs together and pulled his arm around her waist, snuggling close against him. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes, taking in his body heat, his presence, his scent. She felt his body relax, slowly but surely. 

"That was amazing." Ramona whispered against his skin. "You were amazing."

"As were you, my love. You were so wonderful, I can never go back. I'm already addicted to you." Julian said.

"Good. 'Cause I am already addicted to you as well." Ramona replied. Julian smiled. How could he be so lucky? This smart, kind, beautiful woman wanted him? It was nothing short of a miracle. 

"Ramona, my dear... I think I love you." Julian quietly confessed.

"I think I love you, too."


End file.
